


I vantaggi di "tradire" un angelo.

by GwenJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Ice Cream, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui ti guarda sorridendo. "Scusa, Dean. Ma questo gelato è troppo...sexy." Ti guarda con sfida, ti sta prendendo in giro.<br/>Butti la testa all'indietro e ridi. "Ti odio."<br/>Ti stringe forte una coscia. "Guardami."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I vantaggi di "tradire" un angelo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dionyso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/gifts).



Titolo: I vantaggi di "tradire" un angelo.  
Pairing: Destiel. Depie accennato. XD  
Warnings: food!sex. Icecream. Handcuff. Handjob. Blowjob.  
Note: seguito di "Profumo di crostata". Castiel geloso. Top!Cass. Bottom!Dean.

Per questa...cosa, ringraziate Dionyso . A cui la dedico.  
-Spero ti piaccia.-

 

Ti senti un po' sporco per ciò che hai fatto ma la torta è una favola. Vi infili, nuovamente, il dito per poi estrarlo e succhiartelo. Il sapore delle ciliegie esplode sulla tua lingua e mugoli di piacere. 

"Traditore!" L'urlo di Castiel si spande nell'aria e ti spaventa.  
"Cass! Che diavolo...?"  
"Tu, vile traditore!" L'angelo ti si avvicina, minaccioso. "So cosa hai fatto."  
Tu lo guardi confuso. "C-cosa?"  
"Hai fornicato con te stesso pensando ad una stupida cameriera e poi alla crostata, Dean."  
"Cass..." Trattieni a stento una risata.  
"Non hai pensato a me."  
Ridi. "Non è un tradimento, era solo una stupida fantasia. Non l'ho nemmeno fatto apposta, è successo e basta."  
Lui continua a fissarti minaccioso. Conosci quello sguardo, è il Cass guerriero, e un brivido ti percorre la schiena. Paura o eccitazione? Non ti sai rispondere.

"Te la farò pagare, Dean Winchester." Con un gesto della mano l'angelo vi spoglia completamente e lega te, alla testata del letto, con delle manette.  
Si mette a cavalcioni su di te e fra le mani gli compare una vaschetta di gelato al cioccolato* e un cucchiaio. 

"Cass.." Ridi. "...bel modo per farmela pagare."  
Lui ride con te, e ti sembra così strano. "Devo farti entrare in quella testa che l'unico a cui devi pensare sono io. E tu capisci solo il sesso. Ti farò qualcosa che ti ricorderai per un bel po'."  
"Sono tutto tuo, tigre."

Castiel si sposta da te, sedendosi fra le tue gambe e prende a mangiare il gelato, tranquillamente. Tu sollevi un sopracciglio e lui ti guarda leccando il cucciaio. E solo quello ti eccita parecchio.  
"Non ho detto che l'avrei dato a te, Dean."  
E quello che l'angelo fa, dopo, ti sconvolge non poco.  
Infila un dito nel barattolo. E' completamente ricorperto di cioccolato quando se lo infila in bocca. Lo succhia rumorosamente, con avidità. Intravedi la sua lingua accarezzare il dito e gemi, immaginadola su di te. Lui smette di guardarti solo per prendere altro gelato con le dita. Le lecca appena per poi passarsele sul petto. Stuzzicandosi i capezzoli e inarcando la schiena, ansimando più del necessario, e tu senti la tua eccitazione crescere.  
Segui una goccia di cioccolato scendere per tutto busto, e morire fra i peli scuri del pube.  
Ti mordi il labbro inferiore. "Cass..."  
Lui ti guarda sorridendo. "Scusa, Dean. Ma questo gelato è troppo...sexy." Ti guarda con sfida, ti sta prendendo in giro.  
Butti la testa all'indietro e ridi. "Ti odio."  
Ti stringe forte una coscia. "Guardami."  
E tu riporti gli occhi su di lui. Ha le labbra e il mento sporchi di cioccolato. Così come tutto il petto. Tiri le manette, vorresti sollevarti e leccarlo tutto. Ringhi frustrato e lui si abbassa per imboccarti di gelato. Con la bocca. La posa sulla tua e senti il gusto forte del dolce sulla lingua e gemi fra le sue labbra, leccando e mordendo. Spingi il bacino verso l'alto, facendogli sentire quanto ti piace. Ma lui si separa da te, di nuovo.  
Torna seduto fra le tue gambe e tu lo afferri con esse, cercando di spiengerlo verso di te, ma è troppo forte e rimane immobile. "Cass." Ringhi. "Liberami."  
Lui sorride e non lo fa.  
Prende il gelato con il cucchiaio e fa cadere delle gocce fredde sul tuo membro e gemi. "Castiel..."  
"Non essere impaziente, Dean."  
Senti il gelato colare lungo la tua erezione e, del tutto inaspettata, la lingua dell'angelo che ti lecca, dal basso verso l'alto. Una sola volta, solo per ripulirti. Spingi verso la sua bocca ma lui ti blocca i fianchi con le mani e si allontana.  
I suoi occhi sono lucidi, pieni di lussuria. Non durerà molto nemmeno lui.  
"Hai ragione, Dean. Non durerò a lungo. Ma questo non vuol dire che anche per te sarà finita."  
"Eih, ti ho detto di non leggermi nel pensiero." Lui non ti degna di risposta, sta mescolando il gelato nella vaschetta per poi infilarci la mano.  
Si lecca il polso dove sta colando il cioccolato, la mano è completamente avvolta dal liquido scuro.  
Singhiozzi nel vederla stringersi sul pene del tuo compagno.  
"No, non resisterò a lungo." Le sue parole ti obbligano a sollevare lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi. Sono così grandi, lucidi, blu. Strattoni, ancora, le manette. Impaziente, terribilmente eccitato. Vuoi quella mano su di te, le vuoi entrambe, e vuoi la sua bocca. Vuoi tutto.  
Perchè non è giusto che non sia tu a dargli piacere. E ora capisci il punto di vista di Castiel. E sbuffi.  
"Dean..." rabbrivisci, la sua voce è roca, profonda, piena di eccitazione.  
"Cass, cazzo. Ok, ho capito, ora scopami."  
"No." Il movimento della sua mano si fa più veloce, e i suoi gemiti più forti. I muscoli si tendono e tu non puoi credere che l'abbia fatto davvero. Si è masturbato davanti a te, facendoci eccitare, solo per fartela pagare.  
Non puoi impedire al tuo corpo di reagire, di eccitarsi di più. Ma puoi non dargli la soddisfazione di arrabbiarti.  
Stai al suo gioco. Abbassi al voce, facendola più roca e seducente. "Cass...così, vieni per me." E lui lo fa, viene sporcando anche te. Viene con un urlo strozzato che, quasi, fa venire anche te. Ti stringe una coscia per non caderti addosso, ma sposti la gamba e lui ti cade contro. E ridi. Il suo respiro irregolare si infrange sul tuo stomaco. 

"Cass, non che non mi piaccia averti addosso ma..." Apre gli occhi e segue i tuoi rivolti al tuo inguine.  
Ti sorride. "Hai ragione, non ho ancora finito. Siamo solo all'inizio, in verità."  
Si solleva e recupera il gelato, ormai sciolto. Versa, direttamente dalla vaschetta, il dolce su di te. Sulle guance, sulle labbra, sul petto, sul membro, sul polso di una mano, che cola lungo il braccio. Tu rimani a fissarlo, sorpreso.  
E, quando la sua lingua si posa sul tuo ombelico risalendo fino al mento, mugoli compiaciuto. Si stuzzica, mordicchia i capezzoli. Ti lecca il viso, ti bacio, morde le labbra. Percorre tutta la pelle morbida del braccio, facendoti ansimare per ogni sua singola lappata. Hai gli occhi lucidi, stravolto dal piacere.  
Ripeti il suo nome, con una voce così eccitata che ti sembra di non riconoscere come tua. Ti sorprendi, ogni volta, di come riesca a farti impazzire. 

Trattieni un urlo quando la sua bocca si schiude sul tuo membro e le sue labbra si chiudono attorno alla tua carne tesa. Ti inarchi verso di lui. Ma, come prima, ti blocca i fianchi e ti sorride. Tu hai, ci scommetteresti l'anima, il viso rosso, te lo senti in fiamme. Le labbra gonfie, esattamente con le sue. Rosse, lucide e gonfie.  
Ti senti già sull'orlo dell'orgasmo ma l'angelo ti sorprende ancora. Fa entra nella sua bocca anche un paio di dita, le lecca, bagnandole.  
Ti solleva leggermente le gambe e infila un dito dentro di te e trattieni un gemito. Impossibile da zittire quando anche un secondo dito ti penetra.  
Lui ridacchia, sa che ti vergogni di non riuscire a trattenerti, le vibrazioni causate dalla risata aumentano il piacere.  
"Cass...Castiel, ti prego. Di più. Più forte."  
Vorresti afferrargli i capelli, vorresti scopargli la bocca, ma non riesci a liberarti. E lui non lo farà, si diverte troppo a vederti così. Inerme, teso, e frustrato per non riuscire a fare ciò che vuoi. Non puoi nemmeno fingere, ti conosce troppo bene e ti può leggere nel pensiero. Con lui, in ogni caso, sei sempre fregato. Sei sempre te stesso. 

 

Perdi il senso di tutto quando l'angelo accoglie la tua supplica. Aumenta la velocità del capo, della bocca, percorrendo con la lingua ogni vena in rilievo e soffermandosi, di tanto in tanto sulla punta.  
Le dita si muovono, esperte, dentro di te, toccando il solito punto magico. Stuzzicandoti con precisione. 

Ti riversi fra le sue labbra, per lo più, ma si scosta quel tanto che basta per sporcagli anche il viso. Ed una visione paradisiaca. 

Ricadi sul materasso, senza fiato e, finalmente, senza manette. Ti porti una mano sul viso per pulirti, per quanto possibile, dal gelato e dalle lacrime, che nemmeno ti eri accorto di versare.  
"Cazzo."  
Lui striscia su di te, leccandoti ancora sino alle labbra, per poi posarvi un bacio umido, profondo.  
"Ora penserai solo a me, Dean?"  
"No..." Si solleva a guardarti, furioso.  
"...ti sei scavato la fossa da solo, Cass. Se ogni volta che penso ad altri questa è la tua reazione, scusami, ma credo che valga la pena rischiare il manifestarsi della tua ira divina." Ridi con gusto e lui ti afferra forte per le guance voltandoti il viso verso di lui.  
"Tu sei solo mio." Ringhia.  
E tu ti sporgi a baciarlo, prima pulendogli una guancia dal tuo seme. "Non ho mai detto il contrario, moccioso." Sussurri sulle sue labbra per poi morderle piano.  
Lui sbuffa, fregato su tutta la linea, e appoggia il viso sulla tua spalla, marchiata anni prima proprio da lui. Avvolgi il braccio attorno le sue spalle tirandotelo addosso. 

Stai già pensando con quale altra persona o cosa potresti "tradirlo".  
Lui ti morde il petto, ridi, non smetterà mai di leggerti nel pensiero.  
"No, è che ti conosco, Dean." 

 

Note: * avete pensato alla famosa canzone, lo so. u_u XD


End file.
